


Fifty Sentences for a Friendship

by onlyacoffee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyacoffee/pseuds/onlyacoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania, Poland, and fifty moments of a friendship - or more. Fifty sentences, set to fifty different themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Sentences for a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Fifty sentences, lots of headcanon, different eras and settings. Written motly for fun, etc.

_1.  comfort_

 

Lithuania had always though he could - should, would - stand on his own, his independence a sacred part of himself; but as the cold air swept through the walls of Russia’s house and began to creep under his skin, he surprised himself by wishing nothing more than the feel of familiar hands rubbing his aching back.

 

_2.  kiss_

 

Poland usually preferred hugs and cuddles to make-out sessions and their wet noises, but he had to admit Liet’s lips tasted pretty sweet, pressed against his own like that.

 

_3.  soft_

 

No, Lithuania would never grow tired of this; running his hands through Poland’s hair, the pale, fine strands lightly tickling his fingers, relaxing his own sore muscles and joints, the gesture drawing quiet little sounds from the smaller nation.

 

_4.  pain_

As nations, they both knew the agony of losing; their land and their citizens, God and their pride - but beyond that, as people, what they wished to remember instead was the joy of finding each other again.

 

_5.  potatoes_

 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Poland replied, unable to erase the pout from his face as he took a bite of an overcooked vegetable, “they’re totally fine if you, just, like, drink a lot water.”

 

_6.  rain_

 

Lithuania sighed - he would never be able to stop Poland from running out when the sky was pouring; it was November already, the air chilly, but at this point, he was certain the other was doing it just for the care he knew Lithuania would provide when he would inevitably come down with a cold.

 

_7.  chocolate_

America’s sweets weren’t really good and Poland kept complaining about too much sugar and not enough actual taste; but that didn’t stop him from asking-demanding Lithuania to bring him back a box from his semi-annual visits across the ocean.

 

_8.  happiness_

Lithuania had thought he’d lost it, probably forever, at that time when being back with Poland hadn’t brought him joy but more confusion and aches and anger; it was only when the sun finally shone down once more on his fields and in Poland’s eyes that he realized his own smile had returned.

 

_9.  telephone_

 

Really, it was unfair - why couldn’t Poland put this long-distance bill with the others from the office - after all, talking all night long about, huh, trade and stuff counted as diplomacy, right, and shouldn’t they be glad he was doing such a good work at strengthening their ties as neighbors?

 

_10.  ears_

 

Poland had had his ear lobes pierced a long time ago - he rarely wore earrings, but as Lithuania softly kissed that wonderful spot right where his jaw met his neck, he wondered idly if his friend had ever noticed.

 

_11.  name_

 

France had given him a few books so he could occupy his time while he waited to be able to come out of hiding again, and Poland had taken to writing in the margins  - _Polska, Poland, Polen, **Polska** , Pologne, Polonia _\- as to not forget, never forget - _Lenkija, Polska, **Lenkija**_.

 

_12\. sensual_

 

If you asked him, Lithuania was as far from sexy as a person could be - he was clumsy, stiff, nervous and awkward - but the looks Poland gave him from his position on the pillow made him feel like maybe he had something going on, after all.

 

_13.   death_

 

Autumn was supposed to represent sadness, decay, the end of a pleasant summer; but it was Lithuania’s favorite season, and the reds and oranges of the countryside were the warmest thing in the world.

 

_14.  sex_

 

Most of the time, they didn’t really go beyond making out - anything further than kisses and touches of naked skin felt often both unneeded and uncomfortable - but the first night after Lithuania moved back into his own home, greeted by dusted furniture and an anxious but honest smile, was an exception.

 

_15.  touch_

 

Poland loved surprising Lithuania with hugs from behind, messing with his hair, or grabbing his hand while they were walking; even after all these years, the blushing cheeks and sweet smiles were his favorite.

 

_16.  weakness_

 

Lithuania’s back ached; old, lingering injuries and days of sitting at a desk mixing together into painful knots that only Poland’s surprisingly skilled hands knew exactly how to soothe and relax.

 

_17.  tears_

Poland had amazing eyes, Lithuania had long ago realized, because they showed every emotion his friend felt, from the brightness of his never-ending optimism to the heartbreaks Lithuania wished he could wipe away.

 

_18.   speed_

 

They said he had recovered well, all things considered, and how did it feel to finally be a country again after more than a century, but in reality Poland could feel where his borders were _wrong_ and he was scared that maybe it had been a little too fast.

 

_19.  wind_

 

Lithuania was starting to regret refusing Poland’s offer to say the night - it was still raining, his umbrella had turned and he was soaked and cold - so maybe his paperwork could wait, and maybe Poland wouldn’t mind him staying, after all.

 

_20.   freedom_

 

“Look!” Poland exclaimed, twirling, the end of his brand new and very fashionable coat nearly catching Lithuania in the eye, “I just got this, it’s from France - isn’t capitalism totally fab, Liet?”

 

_21.  life_

 

They had lived for a long time, both of them, and it hadn’t been easy - although in human years, they looked young, their skin and their eyes were far too marked - but they always had had something to look forward to, now more than ever.

 

_22.  jealously_

 

“How come you’re taller than me, huh - I mean I should be bigger now, I like, have more people... but I guess it means I still look way cuter in these clothes than you do, or something, so maybe it’s okay, I’ll let you be taller if you really wanna.”

 

_23.  hands_

 

Lithuania really had something for Poland’s long, thin fingers and the always-perfectly-clean nails, but what he liked the best was what he knew Poland could do with them.

 

_24.  taste_

 

“I know you just had cake, Poland,” Lithuania frowned after he drew back from the kiss, “We’re having dinner in half an hour...  why couldn’t you have waited just half an hour?”

 

_25.  devotion_

 

Poland had the attention span of a small, very young cat, so when he was finally finished with his work Lithuania was somewhat surprised to find his friend snoring lightly, curled up in the chair in the living room.

 

_26.  forever_

 

Lithuania wasn’t prone to blind optimism, and he tried to put certain thoughts away from his mind to keep himself safe from disappointment; he had managed to hold on somehow, but how long would it last?

 

_27.  blood_

 

Prussia’s sword had left a scar on Poland’s neck, an almost-an-inch long, thin patch of skin that never healed right; for Poland it meant victory, but for Lithuania it was another _what if_.

 

_28.  sickness_

 

The door slammed on Russia’s icy smile - _he is gone, you will get your city back, you will let me protect you now, yes?_ \- and Lithuania felt he was going to throw up.

 

_29.  melody_

 

Lithuania had a good voice, soft and deeper in song than it was in speech; he didn’t think it was anything special, but deep down, he knew it deserved to be heard.

 

_30.  star_

 

Really, Lithuania sighed, why did Poland have to make such a scene, and in front of the others, too; did he simply not care for the trouble it could bring them both?

 

_31.  home_

 

It had been years, decades, and Lithuania couldn’t keep from crying when he saw the house’s broken door, the mossy stone walls - and he knew Poland would have never let his precious garden get this wild.

 

_32.  confusion_

 

“God, you, like, totally don’t understand - I’m doing this because I like you, Liet!”

 

_33.  fear_

 

The first few months after they tore him and Lithuania apart, Poland couldn’t sleep right - he’d lie for hours, awake and alert, tossing and turning and hating how large and empty his bed was.

 

_34\. lighting/thunder_

 

Poland usually loved nature, the wind in his hair, the bright sun and the fresh rain; but on some days, nature sounded just a bit too much like gunshots and exploding shells.

 

_35\. bonds_

 

It had been too long since they had really taken the evening to sit on the couch, watch a movie together, talk about nothing and everything  - Lithuania hadn’t thought he would miss it this much.

 

_36\. market_

 

Lithuania wanted to believe he had seen a familiar head of blond hair by the baker’s stand, or recognized a laugh, but he shook his head and convinced himself he was daydreaming again.

 

_37\. technology_

 

Lithuania smiled when he heard that high, enthusiastic voice on the radio for the first time; he had to admit, as loud and noticeable as it was, this job suited Poland much better than the last one.

 

_38\. gift_

 

 _Sorry_ , the letter read, _that I can’t be there and stuff, but I hope you get this on time for winter, and don’t let Ivan find it ‘cause he’s so gonna be jealous and I’m not knitting him socks or whatever anytime this century, ugh._

 

_39.  smile_

 

The corner of Lithuania’s mouth curled upwards and his quiet, honest laughter made Poland’s grin grow even brighter in return.

 

_40.  innocence_

 

“Feliks...” the boy put hand on his friend’s shaking shoulder, “I know it isn’t fair, but no matter how much you love them... ponies just don’t live as long as we do.”

 

_41.  completion_

 

Lithuania would never get to finish his work at this point - not with Poland standing there, looking disheveled and flushed and adorable as he begged him to please come to bed so they could cuddle some more.

 

_42.  clouds_

 

It took a while for his vision to clear up, but when it did, Poland caught the mix of worry and exasperation on Lithuania’s face - and maybe some tenderness, too.

 

_43\. sky_

 

There was a rare shade of blue in Lithuania’s eyes, on sunny days when the light hit just right or when he wore that sweater Poland got him for his birthday in 1992.

 

_44.  heaven_

 

Poland threw himself on the fresh snow, laughing as he moved his arms and legs to make that distinctive angelic shape - Lithuania sighed, but smiled as he laid down next to him to do the same.

 

_45.  hell_

 

Lithuania’s room in this house was small and grey and so, so cold - he promised himself one day he would start a fire and let everything burn.

 

_46\. sun_

 

They were sitting in the field near their house watching the day slowly turn into night when they kissed for the first time, their faces as red as the twilight sky.

 

_47.  moon_

 

For years afterwards, Lithuania would wake up sweating, his heart racing, and through the window the night sky still reminded him of Russia’s cold, far away eyes,  watching him.

 

_48.  waves_

 

The good times came and went, and came and went again, as did the bad times - sometimes just thinking about it made Poland feel dizzy.

 

_49.  hair_

 

Lithuania knew Poland’s flamboyant style was a way he had found to work through his crippling shyness; still, he thought, maybe ribbons and little braids were too much.

 

_50.  supernova_

 

When Lithuania touched him, sparks lit up Poland’s entire body, burning so hot he felt like he would explode in a million tiny shards of pure happiness.


End file.
